Setting Things Straight
by FateOfChaos
Summary: Hoping to change his fate, Luke Skywalker travels through the space-time continuum. He lands right in the middle of the chaos, as Ahsoka is on the run from the Jedi. He helps her, but they are eventually captured. Everyone's interested in the rogue Jedi, especially Anakin. But what's more intriguing is the lingering darkness within his soul... Read to find out more!
1. Chapter I

**- Setting Things Straight -**

* * *

**- Chapter I -**

On Coruscant, Imperial Palace stood tall and ominous. It was crown of the Empire. The empire was now crumbling.

In the shadows, a dark, cloaked figure was discreetly climbing the building. He jumped and maneuvered with such agility that anyone could tell he'd been trained in many different arts of fighting.

He came to a hidden doorway in the wall, and with a wave of his hand, the door slid open. He walked silently, like a cat stalking it's prey. Security holos were in place, yet they never saw him. If one did caught sight of him, it flickered and died.

The hallway was narrow, but it soon opened up into a huge room where weapons of kinds were displayed. The man walked over to a door and placed his hand on a panel on the wall. The panel turned blue and beeped in affirmation.

The man walked into the room, the lights coming on as he walked. He stopped at a case that held the prototype TYME1600. The device was supposed to allow a person to go to and from different parts in time. No one knew for sure though. The last scientist to try it was sucked into a vortex, leaving the prototype behind.

He was about to pick it up when something interrupted him.

"Hey!" the voice was muffled by the helmets stormtroopers were forced to wear. "Stop! You're on the Emperor's property!"

The man sighed and turned around. The trooper had his standard blaster rifle aimed for his head. He simply reached up and slid the hood off, revealing his face. To most, he would look like any other normal twenty-two year old. But the scar running halfway down the right side of his face is what caught the trooper's attention.

He lowered the rifle saying, "I'm sorry, your Highness. I didn't know it was you."

The man was the Emperor, or as he was know before that, Darth Sylon. He was better known as Luke Skywalker, but no one besides his friends and family—all whom were now deceased—knew that.

"It's alright, trooper," Luke said. He frowned slightly. "What's your name?"

Although he couldn't see the trooper's expression, he could feel the fear radiating off him.

"TK-4166," he said.

"No, your real name," Luke said.

"Zandel, your Highness. My name's Howe Zandel."

"Well, trooper Zandel, you were only doing your job," he smiled slightly, freaking Zandel out. The Emperor _never _smiled. Luke waved his hand. "You will not remember seeing me down here."

"I will not remember seeing you down here," Zandel repeated in a daze, switching the nouns and pronouns around.

"You will go to your quarters and not come back"

"I will go to my quarters and not come back," and with that, Howe Zandel left the room, dropping his blaster rifle in the process.

Luke sighed before pulling his hood back up. Hopefully when he was done with his quest the clones wouldn't be so afraid of him. That or nothing to do with the Empire would've happened.

He extended his hand and a fully equipped utility belt flew into his hand. He grabbed a blaster and tucked a few extra power packs into the belt. He hung his lightsabers to the belt before grabbing the TYME1600.

He typed in the access code and the AI system activated.

"Access confirmed," said the AI, which sounded a little too much like Leia's voice for his comfort. "Welcome Lord Sylon, I am know as Clyntra. How may I be of assistance?"

"Clyntra ," he said. "Is it true that using this device will allow me to travel across the space-time continuum?"

"Yes, Master Sylon."

"Then could I go back in time, say, about twenty years ago?"

"Yes, I just need to verify the date, year, and time," Clyntra said.

Luke thought about all the documents he'd read about his father, before his turning, of course. He decided on one. He fastened the device to his utility belt, remembering the poor scientist.

"Clyntra, could you find a way to send me back the year 20 BBY?"

"Of course, Master Sylon, I just have to know where and when."

"Well," he said. "I'm not sure of the exact date and time, but it's the day after Jedi padawan, Ahsoka Tano, escaped from Jedi custody. I believe she escaped to the Coruscanti Underworld."

"Is that where you wish to go, sir?" Clyntra asked.

Luke thought about it for a moment. "Yes," he said. "It's a good place to start."

There was silence for a while.

"Processing. . . Do you wish to go there now, sir?" Luke had jumped slightly when the AI had spoken again. In a way, he felt like he was talking to Leia again.

"Yes, Clyntra," he said.

He stood there, half expecting to just disappear. Instead, the floor beneath him flashed. It turned a golden-silver color, and he just fell right through. The Force hadn't flashed in warning, so he knew he was in no danger. His body felt like it was tingling, all over. Luke simply closed his eyes, waiting for the sensation to go away.

At the last minute, the Force flashed. His eyes snapped open and the tingling sensation went away.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Well, this isn't really my first fanfiction, it's my third. My first two stories, "The Border Between Light and Darkness" and "Dark Times of the Rebellion" now belong to That'70sfan. Sorry for all you people who liked those two, but I just couldn't continue it!**

**Anyways, how did everyone like this? I was watching Star Wars: The Clone Wars and Young Justice this morning on Cartoon Network and BAM! This little plot bunny came hopping accross my room. After I caught it, I wrote this! Please tell me what you think in a review! I would really appreciate it!**

**- Khaos**


	2. Chapter II

**- Setting Things Straight -**

* * *

**- Chapter II -**

At the last minute, the Force flashed. His eyes snapped open and the tingling sensation went away.

People had screamed when the vortex had opened. Well, he would've been scared too. It had opened up about fifty feet above Coruscant's Underworld.

He free fell for a few seconds before grabbing the side of a building, twisting himself around, and pushing off from the building. He landed on the roof of the building next to the previous one with a somersault. He then continued running, trying to get away from the place he had landed. He knew security was hot down here at the moment, and he didn't want to be mistaken for Ahsoka. Well, not just yet.

He jumped from rooftop to rooftop. People looked at him every now and then, but otherwise than that, no one paid him no mind.

He stopped momentarily, panting slightly. Luke closed his eyes, reaching out with the Force. He felt two stronger Force signatures and headed for them. Silently, he peeked over the building top. Down in an alleyway, a Togruta was talking to someone via holobooth, while a Dathomirian leaned against a pole. He knew who these two people were. They were Ahsoka Tano and Asajj Ventress.

He could sense a few clones a couple blocks away. Well, he thought. Time to make myself know.

Luke got up and ran for the edge of the building. He knew Ventress had seen him. That was good. He jumped, twisted in midair, and landed in crouching position.

Asajj was looking at him out the corner of her eye. Ahsoka hadn't seen him yet. Good.

He got up and walked towards them. Asajj tensed and her hand went to her lightsaber. He let a small smile grace his lips. It'd been years since he'd last smiled. Truly, smiled.

"Who are you?" hissed Ventress.

"Relax, Ventress," he said. "I'm here to help you and young Ahsoka."

"How do you know who we are?" she asked, apprehensively.

"I'll tell you later, but right now," he glanced back to see several clones. "Right now, we've got to go."

That was when Asajj noticed the clones.

_Pretend you don't see them, _he told her telepathically through the Force. She raised an eyebrow, but nonetheless complied.

"Hey Ventress," Ahsoka said. She turned to them. "Hey, who's he?"

"I'm, uh. . . a _friend,_" he said, glancing at Ventress, silently urging her to play along for the moment.

She caught on to what he was doing. "Yeah, I met him down here. I saved his life a few times."

He snorted. "Yeah, uh huh. Whatever you say."

She rolled her eyes before turning to Ahsoka. "Well?"

"I think I have a lead," she replied, glancing at him.

"You don't seem to need my help," Ventress said.

"That's not true. We need to find an abandoned munitions warehouse on level 13-15. We should be able to find some information there," Ahsoka said without missing a beat. Asajj seemed taken off guard for a moment.

"You know where it is, don't you?" Ahsoka said, seeing Ventress's change in demeanor.

"Yes," Asajj said. "I can get you there, but-"

She was cut off when clones decided to make themselves known. Luke silently cursed himself for paying attention to their conversation and not to their surroundings.

The clones cornered them. The three of them were standing between two buildings with about ten to twelve clones. Asajj grabbed her lightsabers, and he did the same.

Ahsoka tried to talk her way out of the situation. "Listen to me. I don't want to fight."

Asajj pulled her helmet over her face and got in a fighting stance. "I do," she growled.

Luke couldn't help but agree. His blood lust for battle was beginning to come back.

"We're taking you in now, Commander," said one of the clones.

"That's not gonna happen," Ahsoka said. "I'm not gonna hurt you—we're not going to hurt you. But you're _not_ taking me in" She glanced at Luke and Ventress.

The clones moved in and one said, "Commander, we _are_ taking you in."

"Hey, speak for yourself," Luke said, igniting his lightsabers. He still had his lightsabers from his time as a Sith, but he could care less about their color.

There was a moment where Ahsoka and Ventress were momentarily surprised, but got over it. Asajj ignited her lightsabers and took a stance in Form II. Luke took a stance in Form VII. They glanced at each other and nodded.

They both jumped forward, slashing at the blasters. They fought back to back like they'd been doing it their whole lives. Luke would slash, and Ventress would kick. They'd switch it up a little, and in the end all the clones were on the ground. They weren't dead, but Luke could tell they were exhausted. Their pride might've been a little hurt, but that was it.

"What are you doing?" Ahsoka asked, rather loudly.

"Saving our asses, that's what," he muttered, but they heard him. Asajj smirked and Ahsoka looked annoyed.

"What?" he grumbled. "It's the truth."

"Let's get out of here," Asajj suddenly said. He saw the clones moving and instantly knew why. They ran off, following Ventress.

One of the clones, Commander Rex, groaned and got up. He tapped his comlink before speaking. "General Plo Koon. We had Commander Tano, but she escaped with the help of Asajj Ventress and someone else."

_"Do you know who they were?"_ Master Koon asked.

"No sir. He had his hood up. But he was skilled in the ways of lightsaber combat."

_"Perhaps he's the rogue Jedi we're looking for,"_ the Jedi wondered aloud. _"Keep searching. We'll find her."_

* * *

**Well, here's chapter II! Yea! Please review! I'd like to know what everyone thinks!**

**- Khaos**


	3. Chapter III

**- Setting Things Straight -**

* * *

**- Chapter III -**

Walking up outside a run down building, Asajj Ventress looked around.

"Alright, there it is," she gestured towards the building. "That's where you're supposed to find this clue."

She looked at Ahsoka who was looking at the warehouse seeming at little scared. Luke simply looked on, bored.

"I've done my part of the bargain, which means you're on your own from here."

Ahsoka walked towards the warehouse. Luke was about to follow her, but Ventress stopped him.

"Hold up," she said. Ahsoka stopped and turned around, thinking she'd been talking to her. They didn't notice her.

Ventress continued. "Who are you? You walk up to me in an alleyway, know my name, and have the skills of a Jedi or Sith apprentice. Who are you, really?"

Luke sighed. "Well, I guess you can say I was a Sith apprentice," he said. Then he laughed, but his voice held no humor. "No, I _was_ a Sith. I even had the name, Darth Sylon."

"What do you mean? You're not one anyone?" Ventress asked, intrigued by him.

"No, I'm not. I gave up the path of the Sith. My father was a Sith Lord, and he wanted me to follow in his footsteps."

"Why didn't you? I can feel your power. You're almost more powerful than Anakin Skywalker."

"It was our bond. That's what kept me in the light. I also had a sister. Seeing how I'd betrayed her. . . It destroyed me emotionally. I think that's when I started to turn back. My love for my family was stronger than my lust for power," he explained. "Although I can't get rid of some of my old habits, I'm slowly turning back into the person I used to be. But then again, I will never be that person again."

Asajj nodded in understanding. "What's your name? You never told me your real name."

"It's Luke," he said. "Luke Vader." He'd masked the truth within a lie. In a way, he was Luke Vader, but then again, he wasn't.

"If you ever need someone to relate to, or to just get out of sticky situation, just call," she said. "I've never met someone I could relate to. It's. . . nice."

With that, Ventress went back the way they'd came. Luke headed for the building, but stopped.

"Ahsoka, I know you were listening to everything we said," he called out. "I may have once been that, but I'm not anymore."

Ahsoka slowly walked out of the shadows. "You were a Sith?" Her eyes were wide.

Luke sighed. "Yes, but that's the thing: was. I'm trying to right my wrongs."

"How so? There's only supposed to be two Sith, the Master and Apprentice," she said. "How do you fit into all this?"

Luke sighed. He didn't want to tell her, but if he wanted Ahsoka's trust, he had to tell her.

"Ahsoka," he said. "You can trust me, right?"

She raised an eyebrow. "I just met you," she pointed out.

"True, but with the Force you should be able to tell if you can trust someone," he said.

She sighed in defeat. "Yes, I can trust you," she mumbled. "There's something familiar, yet different about you. I can't explain it."

"That's probably because my father is someone close to you," he said. "Closer than you think."

"But, that doesn't make any sense. The Jedi aren't allowed to have children, and I don't really know anyone outside the Temple."

Luke sighed. Slowly he reached up a slid the hood off. Ahsoka gasped. He wasn't sure if it was because of his appearance, or the fact that he had bruises and cuts all over his face. Not to mention the permanent scar that would always be a reminder of his old life.

"You-You look like my master!" Ahsoka all but yelled. "You're his son, aren't you? Your Anakin Skywalker's son. But. . . That doesn't make any sense. You're too old for him to be your father."

Luke adjusted his cloak and opened it. Ahsoka gasped when she saw the utility belt and all it's contents. He unstrapped the TYME1600 and showed it to her.

"This device let's people travel through time," he explained. "I'm actually from twenty-five years in the future."

"Oh-But wait. You said your name was Luke Vader. Wouldn't your name be Skywalker?"

"It is, but in a sense, all together, I'm Luke Skywalker, Luke Vader, and Darth Sylon. Darth Vader was my father's Sith name."

Ahsoka gasped for the umpteenth time that day. "Anakin turns?" She clutched her head. "Ugh. I think I'm suffering from information overload."

Luke ran up beside her. "It's okay. I had to learn everything I could about the past in order to change it. Ahsoka. . . I know you've been framed. I want to help you."

"But, why?" she queried. "You're a Sith."

He bowed his head in shame. "Not anymore. The reason I came back is because I don't wish for my future to happen. Its terrible, trust me."

She sighed. "Well, you haven't tried to kill me. That's a good sign," she looked him right in the eyes. She noticed how they were so much like her master's, but his eyes held an untold darkness.

"You've really gone through a lot, haven't you?"

"I wish I could change it all. No, I _will_ change it all." He touched the scar running down his face.

"What's with the scar? It looks like a lightsaber did it," Ahsoka said.

"That's because it did," he looked down, sad. He glanced back up at her.

"I'll tell you more about me later, but right now, let's get back to the task at hand: Finding who framed you."

* * *

**Alright, there's chapter three! Man, I'm on a roll! Three chapters in two days, and I'm working on the fourth! Hope everyone enjoys this little mysterious and dark version of Luke. I've always loved the idea of him turning! But this is even new for me!**

**I'm gonna try to explain more of what's happened in his past. And I wonder, should I make Luke and Ahsoka a couple? I was thinking about it, but I can't decide. I'm making a poll on my profile, so please check that out! Reviews are always welcome! Even if they are flames!**

**- Khaos**


	4. Chapter IV

**- Setting Things Straight -**

* * *

**- Chapter IV -**

Asajj was walking back the way she had come. Her thoughts were consumed by the young man, Luke. He knew what it was like to be manipulated by the Dark Side. He'd been a Sith, yet he gave it up.

It made her think of her previous master, her Jedi Master. When her master, Ky Narec, had been killed, she'd given into her anger. But with Luke. . . When his family had been killed, it pushed him back into the Light. It was strange, but comforting at the same time. She'd always wished someone would care for her, and now she knew someone who went through the same pain as her.

As she walked, she didn't notice the small figure cloaked in black. The figure jumped down behind several barrels.

As Asajj continued walking, her thoughts consuming her, the figure used the Force and sent one of the barrels hurdling at her.

Asajj was caught off guard and went flying backwards on the ground. Her helmet fell off and she groaned in pain. The figure,, obviously a woman, came forwards with a metal pipe in her hand. Asajj yelled out in pain before falling to the ground, unconscious.

Before leaving, the woman took Asajj's lightsabers and her helmet. She then left, heading for the warehouse Ahsoka and Luke had gone in.

* * *

Ahsoka cautiously walked through the warehouse. Luke was a little ways behind her, looking around for anyone or anything.

"How am I supposed to find a clue, when I don't even know what I'm looking for?" Ahsoka asked.

"Not sure," Luke replied.

He head suddenly snapped up and he spun around. There was someone in the shadows.

"Ahsoka!" he yelled.

The Togruta glanced up just in time to see Luke block the other figure's lightsaber. She saw the mask and jumped to conclusions.

"Ventress! I see you've had a change of heart!"

"It's. . . not Ventress!" Luke grunted out. "It's. . . someone else. . . Ugh!" Luke was thrown back. He'd been caught off guard, but he wasn't defeated. Not yet, at least.

The woman went for Ahsoka, but Luke used the Force to dash between them. He blocked another strike and told Ahsoka to continue looking.

The two fought, but with Luke's skills in Vaapad, his opponent was quickly put on the defense. He jumped up, avoiding her lightsaber, and Force blasted the woman across the warehouse. He heard her groan as a support beam fell on her.

Luke extinguished his lightsabers and went over to help Ahsoka look. She was trying to figure out how to open a door. Luke waved his hand, absent-mindedly.

"Yes!" she said. "Luke I got-" She realized he'd been the one to open the door. "Oh," she said, embarrassed.

Luke shook his head in amusement. "We need to move. I don't know how long-"

Too late, he realized. Ahsoka pushed him aside and blocked the oncoming blow that would've taken his life.

Ahsoka blocked another strike from the woman. They exchanged blows and the woman brought down another support beam. Luke concentrated and kept it levitating in midair.

"Luke!" he heard Ahsoka yell. He didn't get a chance to reply, for he was knocked off his feet and sent flying into the nearest wall. He was about to get up, but the floor beneath him collapsed. Luke landed on something. _Hard._

He looked around groggily. He could hear the sounds of Ahsoka's and the woman's lightsabers. He tried getting up, but he felt dizzy. He gathered his strength, the same strength he had when he was blind to the world.

He had got up, and the world wasn't tilting anymore, so he was alright. He sharply looked up when he heard Ahsoka yell out in alarm. She came hurtling through the hole in the floor, landing on top of him.

She groaned. "Luke?"

The former Sith merely groaned in response. He started coughing. "Get. . . off. . . Can't breathe. . ." he managed to croak out.

Ahsoka scrambled to her feet. "Sorry," she muttered, embarrassed.

Luke grunted and got up. That's when he noticed the boxes.

"Ahsoka," he said. "I think this is what you're looking for."

She crouched down and looked at the boxes. She gasped. "Nano-droids! This is what Barriss was talking about!"

Luke smiled. Now she had proof that she wasn't a traitor.

Both their heads snapped up when they heard footsteps. Anakin Skywalker came around the corner along with a squad of clone troopers.

Ahsoka stood up. "No! Wait-"

One of the clones fired a stun blast at her. Luke, moving quickly, redirected the blast with the Force. It ricocheted off the palm of his hand and hit the trooper. He fell to the ground unconscious.

Luke took out one of his lightsabers and ignited it. Anakin seemed a to be taken off guard a moment.

"Stand down, Sith," he said in a harsh commanding voice.

"I am no Sith, Skywalker," Luke replied. "I prefer the term. . . Gray."

"Not another Quinlan Vos," Anakin muttered under his breath. "Stand down. You are helping a Jedi fugitive."

Luke felt Ahsoka tense. Well, he mused, if my master were to call me a fugitive, I'd be tense too.

"Well, I guess that's bad for you, since I'm helping a friend." Luke could feel Ahsoka's shock and gratitude.

"If you won't stand down," Anakin ignited his lightsaber. "Then I'll have to force you."

"So be it," Luke said. And then the fight began.

* * *

**Haha! Cliffhanger! Don't you just love them? Oh, and if anyone's wondering, Form VII in lightsaber combat is considered Vaapad. It's the most deadly, yet alluring style to the Dark Side. The only Jedi that was able to use this style of fighting without falling was Mace Windu. I get all my info from Wookieepedia, so if you want to learn more, just visit the website.**

**Reviews are helpful! Thanks to everyone who's already reviewed, favorited, and followed! You guys (and gals) are great!**

**- Khaos**


	5. Chapter V

**- Setting Things Straight -**

* * *

**- Chapter V -**

The fight began like this: Anakin made the first move. No surprise to Luke, who had trained with his father for years prior. Well, in the future.

As Anakin came forward, he brought his lightsaber down. Luke sidestepped, causing the Jedi to go flailing past him.

"Are you really that stupid?" Luke said, voicing his thoughts.

Anakin turned around, obviously furious. He came at Luke much faster than he anticipated. Luke blocked the blow, but it bent his right hand back at an awkward angle. The synthskin covering his prosthetic hand ripped, revealing the bionic hand beneath.

Anakin looked at him questioningly, but that was all the distraction Luke needed. He lunged at Anakin, and tackled him. They wrestled on the ground, but Luke eventually got the upper hand.

He grabbed his father's lightsaber and tuck it in his belt. He held one of his own at his throat.

"Well," he said. "_That _was interesting."

Anakin smirked, confusing him. He reached out with the Force, through the bond Anakin did not know of. Luke's eyes widened once he realized Anakin's train of thought.

He promptly got up and turned around. Ahsoka was trying to slink away, but she hadn't noticed the clone with a blaster rifle on the rooftop.

In slow motion, he could see the clone shift and prepare to pull the trigger. He rushed towards her. The clone pulled the trigger. The blue blast of energy came surging towards them. He reached Ahsoka, pushing her out the way.

The blast hit him.

Luke's eyes rolled back into his head as he fell to the ground, unconscious.

Anakin got up and dusted himself off. The man, whoever he was, was now unconscious. Anakin hadn't the faintest clue as to who he was, yet. . . He felt like he _should_ know. Whoever he was, he'd touched the Dark Side. He could feel it. The dark presence within his soul, but it seemed like he was trying to push it back.

Strange, Anakin thought. He'd met Quinlan Vos, a Gray Jedi. It was a very unfortunate meeting. Vos had trouble with the Dark Side, but this man. . . It was like he'd somehow taken on the dark path and then abandoned it.

He looked around and saw Ahsoka a few feet away. The trooper on the roof must've gotten her while her "friend" distracted him. That, or as she tried to run away, Ahsoka didn't see it coming. He shrugged. Either or, they got Ahsoka and her mysterious friend.

"Take them to the ship," he order. He then took out his comlink and called the council.

"Masters," he said.

"Young Skywalker. Your mission, a success it was, hmm?" Yoda asked.

"Yes, Master Yoda," he replied. "I also found the man who was helping her. I think he's a Dark Jedi, but he doesn't seem committed to the Dark Side."

"Hmm. . . Troubling, this is. Bring him, along with Padawan Tano, before the council, you will."

"Yes, Master," Anakin said before closing the connection.

_Lightning crackled through the air. The sound of feral laughter filled the air. A muffled cry of pain, and Darth Vader fell to the floor._

_"Father!"_

_"My son. . ." Vader tried to say, but death had claimed it's prize._

_"No!"_

_"Yes, young Skywalker._

_You caused his death."_

_Luke, who was crouched on the floor, looked up with pure hatred in his eyes. His father. He was dead._

_"No. . . You did this!" he spat at the Emperor. "You killed him!"_

_Palpatine laughed a cold, chilling laugh. "He was weak. But you. . . You're stronger than he ever was, even with your training still incomplete._

_"I'll never join you!" he snarled._

_"Oh, you won't? You're already on your way to becoming a Sith." Palpatine walked towards Luke. "But, you already know this."_

_Luke bowed his head, his anger reaching it's peak._

_"I can complete your training. . . Simply abandon all hopes of your father. He was never truly a Sith. Always distracted by the thoughts of his past." Palpatine's lips curled back in a feral smile._

_Luke's breathing was rugged. He looked up, cold golden eyes taking the place of those that were previously blue._

_Nothing was spoken, but nothing had to be. Luke had accepted the offer._

_Palpatine cackled in sick delight._

_"Come, my apprentice," Palpatine said. "Or should I say, Darth. . . Sylon."_

The memory faded away as Luke regained consciousness. He bolted upwards only to realized he was in a cell. Of course I'm in a cell, he thought to himself. His utility belt was gone, but his hood was still up. Good, they don't know who I am.

He noticed a security holo by the door. He reached out and disconnected. He smiled. That'll get them to come.

About five minutes later, two Jedi, a Kel Dor and a Twi'lek, who he recognized as Plo Koon and Aayla Secura. About six clones came with them. Luke acted hurt.

"Oh, so I'm not dangerous enough? I only get two other Jedi and less than ten clones to escort me?"

No emotion crossed their faces, but he could feel their confusion. They were about to tell him to get up, but he was already in the hallway with them.

"I know you're taking me in front of the Jedi Council. Let's get it over with." This time the Jedi did show some emotion. They looked to each other like they couldn't believe what was happening.

They put him in binds, and took him through the Jedi Temple. Luke had been in the temple, in his time. Of course, it wasn't as magnificent since it was all in ruins.

Jedi and padawans looked at him as they passed. There were whispers. He heard on say he was a Sith, another a Dark Jedi, and even one implying he was a rogue Jedi.

Finally they reached the council room doors. Without saying a word, they went in. The clones stayed in the hallway.

Inside, the council was in session. All the JedI masters of various species sat in chairs around a circular room. He recognized Ben, Mace Windu, Shaak Ti, and lastly, his previous Jedi master, Yoda. Off to the side, Anakin Skywalker stood in the shadows.

Aayla and Plo made him step forward before pushing him to his knees. He bowed his head.

"Master Yoda," he said. "It's a pleasure to see you again." He smirked slightly when the shock radiated throughout the entire room.

"Know you, I do not," Yoda said.

"Not yet," he said.

"Reveal yourself, beneath the hood, you will," Yoda sternly said.

"Of course." Aayla and Plo moved forward to remove his hood, but he surprised them by having his hands already free. He stood up and pulled the hood off.

Several gasped. Some started muttering.

"So young—"

"—look at the scars—"

"—looks like young Skywalker."

"What is your name?" Mace asked, speaking for the first time.

"My name is Luke," he replied.

"Last name?"

"I don't believe I'm obligated to give you that," this surprised everyone. No one must say no to Mace Windu, he thought.

"And why is that?" Mace asked through partially gritted teeth.

"I have three names, one of which I will not give you."

Mace set his jaw. "Then what are the other two?"

"Luke Vader," he said. "And Darth Sylon."

This caused an uproar.

"A Sith!" one master yelled.

"Me must kill him!" said another.

"Silence!" Mace said, quieting everyone.

"Sense in you, darkness I do. But a Sith, not anymore you are," Yoda said. "Back on the path of light, you are."

"How is that possible?" Ben asked.

"Easy," he said. "I lost someone who meant a lot to me, killed my master, and abandoned the dark path."

"If that's the case, the Sith should be gone, but they're not," Mace said. "Count Dooku and his Sith master still remain. There are only two, the master and apprentice. How do you fit into all this?"

"That is because I am not a part of this time," he said, beginning to pace. The two Jedi went to step forward, but Yoda stopped them by raising a clawed hand.

Mace frowned. "This time?"

"Yes," he glanced back at Anakin, who'd surprisingly stayed quiet this whole time. "It'd be easier to tell you if _someone_ would give me my utility belt back."

Several of the masters tensed, but Yoda nodded to Anakin. The Jedi Knight sighed before coming forward, Luke's utility belt in hand.

He grabbed the belt and several masters grabbed their lightsabers, ready to fight if necessary. He calmly took the TYME1600 off the belt.

"This device was made twenty-five years in the future. Most refer to the year I am from as 4 ABY, or 1,004. In that year, the Jedi are extinct," most of the master's eyes widened. "And the galaxy is ruled by the Sith under the Galactic Empire, which took over when the Republic fell. I am the heir to that empire. The galaxy is in ruins, so I had some people create this, the TYME1600, so I could change that future."

Mace raised an eyebrow. "Do you expect us to believe that?"

At that, Luke's anger spiked. Most of the Jedi in the room felt it. Mace's eyes narrowed.

"Told the truth, young Luke did," Yoda said, reassuring most of them. Most relaxed, while some still looked at him with a distrustful eye.

"Help you control your anger, I shall," Yoda said. "Dismissed, the council is."

* * *

**Chapter five! Yeah! I'd like to say thank you and sorry. Thank you to everyone out there who loves my story. Sorry if the battle disappointed you. I just want to make the point clear that Luke is more powerful than Anakin.**

**I'd also like to say sorry for not updating sooner. I wanted to have this up yesterday, but I've come down with the flu or something. That and I pulled something in my arm in gym class. To put it lightly, I feel like hell. Again, sorry for not updating, but I just felt so bad I couldn't write.**

**I'd aslo like to say I might be able to get another chapter up before Saturday, maybe not. I really need to know what happens in the next Clone Wars episode. If I don't like the episode, you will see a rewrite of it! Also, vote in my poll on my profile! So far, it's heading in the direction of a Luke/Ahsoka pairing!**

**- Khaos**


	6. Chapter VI

**- Setting Things Straight -**

* * *

**- Chapter VI -**

"I can't believe this!" Ahsoka yelled. Luke had tried to help her get away, but she'd been stubborn and stayed behind. Now she was in a cell in the Jedi Temple. She had no clue as to where Luke was.

"I'm so stupid," she muttered, putting her head in her hands. She knew Luke had been captured. She'd seen him get shot with the stun bolt. It should've been me, she thought. But, Luke had pushed her out of the way. Deep down, she couldn't help but feel a certain warmth at the though.

But, it's wrong. He was Anakin's son. But he'd came from the future, to this very time, to stop whatever happens. She still didn't know the whole truth behind him, so she shouldn't have trusted him.

But you like him, another part of her argued. You can related to him, and he to you.

But he used to be a Sith, said the judgmental part of her. He can't be trusted!

Look past that, said the caring part of her. Deep down, somewhere, he's just a boy who was dragged into a war. Just like you.

She was snapped out of her musings when the cell door opened. A temple guard stood in the doorway. She sighed and walked out into the hallway. There were three others waiting. They escorted her to the main audience chamber. She sat down on one of the benches and closed her eyes.

Luke sat in meditation. Most wouldn't like the exercise, but he found it relaxing. He stretched out with the Force, and could feel the power from within the temple. It was a Light Side nexus.

Objects around him levitated in the air. As did himself.

The door opened and Luke slowly released the grip of everything. Everything landed back in it's respectful place. He opened his eyes.

Yoda looked at him with a watchful and knowing eye.

"Trained you, did I?"

"Yes, Master," Luke said. "You didn't get to finish my training though," he looked down in shame. "That's why I fell to the Dark Side."

Yoda hummed. "Know you're a Skywalker, I do."

Luke smiled. "I knew if there was one master on the council to figure it out, if would be you."

Yoda pointed his gimer stick at him. "Your presence, very strong in the Force, it is. Only matched by that of your father's, it is." Yoda gave a small smile. "But in many ways, stronger than your father, you are."

Luke looked at him, confused. Yoda sighed. The boy was clueless.

"Pulled away from the Dark Side, you did. But, not before it could leave it's mark." The Grand Master sat down on one of the other seats. "Control your emotions, you must. Release your anger into the Force, you shall."

They both closed their eyes. Luke stretched out with his feelings.

"Search, deep down. Find the source of your anger, your fear, your hatred."

Luke did just that. All his negative emotions were bottled up, and they all circulated around one thing.

"_Palpatine_," he said through gritted teeth.

"Humph! Into the Force, focus your emotions," Yoda said.

Luke slowly, but surely, unclenched his jaw. He focused, focused on all of his rage, all of his anger, and. . . Let it go.

Luke gasped at the feeling of being free. It was unbelievable. He'd been trapped within the confines of the Dark Side for so long that he had forgot what it felt like to be free. Within the light. To be a Jedi.

He was a Jedi again.

Luke opened his eyes to see Yoda looking at him approvingly. He then got a troubled expression upon his face.

"The Sith Lord, Palpatine is," it wasn't a question. Yoda now knew.

"Yes, but-"

"Act now, you wish not to. The Force guiding you, it is." Luke nodded. Yoda gave a sharp nod.

"Tell the council, I will not. Here for a reason, you are. A good reason at that. Have your things brought to you. I shall," and with that Yoda left.

"What do you think of this Luke?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan looked at him. "Well, I believe if Master Yoda can trust him, we should."

"But you don't understand!" Anakin said, turning around to face his former master. "You weren't there to see him fight. I've never gone up against someone like him."

"I thought the fight was a distraction so the clones could get Ahsoka," Obi-Wan said.

"It was. . .at first. He-He fought in this style—what was it?" he paused for a moment.

"Anakin, there's nothing abnormal about the different styles of lightsaber combat. We all favor different styles-"

"Juyo!" Anakin exclaimed, cutting Obi-Wan off. "He fought with a combination of Juyo and Vaapad."

"They are both part of Form VII, but-"

"But only Master Windu uses Form VII. He could be a-"

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan yelled. Anakin looked at him and promptly shut up. "He admitted to being a trained Sith, but you could feel his presence too. Yes, the Dark Side had tainted it a bit, but his presence was like a beacon in the Force. . . Very much like your's."

Anakin looked at him, disbelievingly. "I don't trust him, and don't compare him to me!"

With that, Anakin stormed off to the chambers Ahsoka was being kept in. He didn't hear the final thing Obi-Wan had said, which had been, "Give him a chance." Obi-Wan may not have know the boy for a long time, but he knew one thing for sure: somehow, someway, Luke knew him. The other masters may not have noticed it, but the look of recognition that had passed through his eyes upon seeing himself and Yoda proved he played a part in the boy's life. Future, past, or not, he would stay out of it until Luke felt the need to come to him himself.

* * *

**Alright, chapter six! This was mostly a filler chapter for what will happen next. Got a little insight on what Anakin thought about Luke. . . Yeah, he doesn't like him that much. Hope everyone liked it!**

**I'm gonna take the poll down when I get the next chapter up, so vote! It's getting to the point that it looks like this will be a Luke/Ahsoka. Please review, I love feedback!**

**- Khaos**


	7. Chapter VII

**- Setting Things Straight -**

* * *

**- Chapter VII -**

After Yoda had left, Luke meditated for a while longer. He sat there, marveling in radiance of the temple's nexus. It'd been so long, he'd forgotten what it'd felt like. If reminded him of Leia. . .

He frowned when the memory came back to him. It was the reason he hated Palpatine so much.

.

_In the dark halls of Imperial Palace, two of the Emperor's royal guards walked. Their crimson robes clashed with the dirty white clothing of the figure between them._

_The figure was a woman. Her hair was a mess and she wore an elegant Alderaanian white dress, but over time it had torn, and was now stained with her blood._

_Once the guards reached the throne room, they entered. Inside, the Emperor himself sat on his throne. At his feet, his apprentice, Darth Sylon, knelt._

_"Rise, my apprentice," Palpatine said. Sylon rose. His eyes widen when he saw the figure of the woman._

_"Leia," he whispered, so barely audibly that even the Emperor didn't hear it. The guards brought her in front of the Emperor's throne. They threw her to the ground and she grunted in pain from the impact._

_"Leave us," Palpatine told the guards with a lazy wave of his hand. The crimson guards quickly bowed, then proceeded out the room._

_"Why is she here, master?"_

_Palpatine face morphed into yet anther feral smile. "My apprentice. . . This is a test." He looked straight into the princess's dark eyes. "Kill her."_

_Leia's eyes widened in fear as Sylon stepped forward. As he looked at her, he couldn't help the feeling of overwhelming grief. He'd betrayed her, and somehow, betraying her was worse than the rest._

_Sylon ignited his lightsaber. Leia looked up at him, remembering all the good times they'd had together, and that now she was going to die by his hand._

_"Luke," she rasped out, her voice horse from the torture she'd gone through. "Please. . . This isn't you. . . please. . ."_

_Something deep within Sylon snapped at that moment. It was as if he just realized what that bastard—Palpatine—was making him do. He'd become a slave to the Dark Side._

_Just like his father. That is, until the end._

_"You're right," he grated. His eyes lost the color of the lava of Mustafar. They turned the bright blue that they used to be. His father had died, and he'd followed Palpatine. He'd lost his way and followed the man he'd once sought to destroy. Well not anymore._

_He turned around to face a very shocked looking Emperor. "_

_You were wrong."_

_Palpatine tried to get over the fact that his apprentice had turned away from the Dark Side—even though he'd almost be fully consumed by the power._

_"Impossible," he whispered._

_"Everything's possible with the Force," Luke replied._

_"Quiet," his former master hissed. "I don't need a lecture from you."_

_"No lecture is needed," Luke said. He took his other lightsaber off his belt and ignited it. "Simply a battle."_

_Palpatine's lips curled back into a deceptive smile. "Maybe so, but-" The Sith Master's gnarled hands came up, and Luke had a flashback of when the_

_monster had killed his father. Only, the person at the end of the attack was Leia._  
_"No!" Luke's shout wasn't heard over Leia's of pain. Luke growled, allowing himself to dive back into the Dark Side momentarily. He came at Palpatine, rage obvious in his eyes._

_Palpatine expected the attack, but wasn't prepared for the force behind it. The Sith Master ignited his lightsaber, but stumbled back a little. He was old, he was growing weak, and Luke knew that on that day, if he didn't die, Palpatine would be destroyed._

Obi-Wan had actually been a little surprised when Master Yoda had came to him and asked him to get supplies for Luke. He hadn't been expecting it, but he actually wanted to get a moment to talk to the boy. Alone.

He had gone, gotten a supply a rations, the rest of the supplies Luke had had with him, and even (on Yoda's request) some new lightsaber crystals. Why he wanted Luke to have the crystals, he hadn't the faintest clue.

After he'd gathered all this, he'd went to the meditation chambers, which is where Yoda said Luke would be. When he arrived, to say he was surprised, would be an understatement. The boy was deep in mediation, but he was using the Force self-consciously and levitating himself and many other objects around the room. He was frowning, as if remembering something that had bothered him in the past. Obi-Wan had a feeling Luke wouldn't respond to him, so he simply sat down and began meditating himself.

_Palpatine doesn't like to fight, Luke observed. He knew this because all the while, the Sith had been jumping to avoid his attacks. He hadn't fought in years, so he'd lost his touch. Well, he mused, sitting on your ass for twenty years will do that to you._

_Luke parried a blow from Palpatine and kicked his legs out from underneath him. The Emperor fell to the floor. Luke could see the fear in his eyes. He knew Luke was more powerful than him, that he would die. The sick bastard was gone, replaced by a feeble old man._

_"Goodbye, _Master_." Luke growled. Palpatine let out a horrible cry of pain as Luke lightsaber came in contact with him. His body dissolved into dark mist, leaving behind the robes and lightsaber._

_Luke panted. It had become eerily silent. Then a gasp caught his attention. He ran over the Leia's side. She was laying on the floor, gasping for breath. She looked so weak, so vulnerable._

_"Leia," he whispered._

_"Luke!"_

_"I'm right here." He cradled her in his arms. Tears rolled down his cheeks. "This is all my fault. I'm so, so sorry." He bowed his head. Leia caressed his cheek, getting his attention._

_"I-I knew there was good in you. . . I never stopped believing in it," her breath was labored. "Obi-Wan. . . Told me something. It gave me more-more hope for you."_

_She coughed. "Luke. . . You're my brother," Luke's eyes widened. "And I'll-I'll always love you. I forgive you. . . Know that. . . I. . love you. . ." Leia's eyes lost the light that shown in them. Luke sat there, and he wept. His father, and now his sister were now dead. That day, he made a silent vow. A vow that he would find a way to make sure none of this ever happened._

* * *

**Well, that's a darker look into Luke's past. Sorry it took me so long to update. I blame Alex Rider. I've been reading nothing but that lately****. Anyways, tell me what you think of it. In my opinion, I'm horrible at emotional scenes, but tell me if I'm wrong. This story will be a Luke/Ahsoka. BUT, it won't be all lovey dovey an all that. I don't like stories like that. That's one of the reasons I want to burn the Twilight book I got for my birthday.**

**I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed! You guys are great and I'm happy you like my story. Also, for anyone's that's interested, when I'm done with this I'm gonna go do Percy Jackson and Avengers crossover. There also might be some Alex Rider in it cause he's awesome.**

**Anyways, please review, and I'll try to have the next chapter up before next weekend.**

**- Khaos**


	8. Chapter VIII

-** Setting Things Straight -**

* * *

**- Chapter VIII -**

Luke opened his eyes. He fell out of the air and onto the meditation chair. He silently cursed himself for being so distracted. Chuckling made another presence in the room know. Luke smiled, because he'd heard that laugh before.

"Ben," he said, turning to see the Jedi Master.

From his meditative position, Obi-Wan frowned. "Ben?" he questioned.

"It's the name you go by in the future," Luke explained.

"Ben," Obi-Wan said. "I like it. It suits me."

"It does."

"So it's true? You know me in your time?"

"I did."

"Did?"

"You're. . . You're dead. My father. . . He killed you."

When Ben didn't reply Luke looked at him. His eyes seemed to be glazed over. He was seeing, but not. Luke knew exactly what was happening.

"Anakin."

It was so soft, so heart wrenching, that if Luke hadn't been trained for such things, he wouldn't have heard it. Ben's eyes soon refocused.

"You're a Skywalker."

"Yes."

"Anakin. . . He turns to the Dark Side. How?"

Luke bowed his head. "That is something even I don't know the answer to. But I have a hunch," he looked Obi-Wan in the eye, knowing he could trust the man before him. "My mother."

"You're m-" Obi-Wan suddenly leapt up. "I can't believe I didn't figure it out before!"

"What?"

"You're mother! There's only one woman Anakin's close enough with. Padmé. Padmé Amidala."

* * *

"Hey Snips."

Ahsoka opened her eyes. Her master stood before her. She gritted her teeth. She could feel the frustration anger radiating from him, and it was all directed at Luke. If it hadn't been for Luke, she'd be alone in the galaxy right now. But she wasn't. She could feel Luke's presence in the temple. He wasn't even a prisoner. In fact, at that moment, he seemed to be in a state a calm.

She knew she liked Luke. Even though she knew he was from the future and Anakin's son, she still like him. He'd tried to protect her and neither of them had know each other longer than a half a day.

She saw Anakin frown. "Hey, Ahsoka? Are you going to answer me?"

She mumbled something rather rude about her master. Luckily, Anakin hadn't haerd it, but he did know she'd grumbled something out.

"Why didn't you just let me go?" she finally all but yelled. The temple guards positioned around the room tensed, their hands instantly going to their lightsabers.

"Because Ahsoka! I'd rather see you safe than on the run from the authorities!" Anakin frowned at her. He'd expected her to be mad, but she was furious. "Why are you so mad about it anyway? You were running around with a Sith-"

"Luke's not a Sith!" she gritted out. "He's had a hard life!"

"Oh, and let me guess, you believe all that nonsense about him being from the future?"

"Yes I do! I know I can trust him!"

Anakin was about to reply again but Ahsoka stopped him.

"Just leave."

"What?"

"Go! I don't want to talk to you! If you've got a problem with Luke, go talk with him about it! I don't want to hear it!"

Her outburst had surprised even her. Deep down she knew it was because of her feelings for Luke. She'd never felt this way about someone. Yes, she'd liked Lux, but it wasn't the same. Luke Skywalker was enchanting, yet he was oblivious to it.

Anakin stormed out of the room, not saying another word. She saw the temple guards glance her way, but she didn't care. Her thoughts were consumed with the scarred, yet handsome face of Luke Skywalker.

* * *

"The Nubian senator? The former queen? _She's _my mother?"

"Yes, I believe so," Obi-Wan said. "Why didn't I see it before?"

"See what?" Luke asked.

"They way they look at each other! It's obvious they love each other!" Obi-Wan sank back into the meditation chair, trying to calm himself down. He just realized his former padawan was in love! With a senator no less!

"Well," Luke said. "At least I now know the name of my mother."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, whenever I tried to ask about her, Father would totally shut down. I didn't know anything about her." He put his head in his hands. "Father never found out I had a sister either."

"You have a sister?" Obi-Wan asked, a little perturbed.

"Had," Luke said. "She's. . . She's dead. So is my father." He looked at Ob-Wan. "And from what I know, Senator Amidala died around the time of my birth."

Ob-Wan seemed thoughtful. He was about to respond when the door opened. Anakin came in, took a look at Luke and Obi-Wan sitting, having a conversation, and seemed to get more angry.

Luke seethed. No wonder his father turned to the Dark Side. When he was younger, he had no control, whatsoever.

"What have you done to Ahsoka?" Anakin asked, anger evident in her voice.

Luke merely sat back with a calm expression on his face. "I simply acted out of kindness. I have knowledge you do not wish to know or happen, so I tried to help where I thought it was best. That being Ahsoka, since you don't seem to care enough to let her get through this on her own."

"Why you little-"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you." Luke's eyes hardened. "I was going easy on you in the alleyway. You don't want to see me in a real fight."

"Yeah right! How do I know you weren't trying to kill me?"

Obi-Wan was watching this whole thing in amusement. He couldn't help but think that hey were so much alike.

"You don't," Luke replied. "But I can tell you, you play an important part in my future. So answer me this: Why would I kill you?"

Anakin was at a loss for words. He played a part in Luke's future? How? He, however didn't get to ask these questions. Luke had gotten up, strapped his utility belt on, and put the two lightsaber crystals in one of the compartments.

"Thank you Ben," he said, looking at Ob-Wan. The Jedi nodded in reply.

"You're welcome."

With that, Luke left, leaving a content Ob-Wan and a very confused Anakin behind.

* * *

**Alright, I'd like to say sorry. I was trying to make this chapter really good, but couldn't come up with anything. Luckily, I picked up my MP3 player and started listening to "Ready, Steady, Go" by Paul Oakenfold, and BAM! Chapter nearly wrote itself! Thank the song, cause otherwise I might not have updated.**

**As you can see, this is now going to be a Luke/Ahsoka pairing. Ahsoka will show it a little more for the time being because Luke is worried about his future. And as I've said in past ANs, it won't be all mushy all all that crap. I can't stand things that do nothing but focus on the romance. As you can tell, I'm trying to make this different for your enjoyment, and I'll keep it that way.**

**Please review! Don't care if it's flames, cause I love smores!**

**- Khaos**


	9. Chapter IX

**Setting Things Straight**

* * *

**Chapter IX**

Luke smirked as he walked away from the meditation room. On the inside however, he was falling over in the floor, laughing. Anakin's face had been priceless! And it only added to it that Obi-Wan just stood there with a nonchalant expression on his face the whole time.

Once he had gotten over that litte scence, he snuck off to find Ahsoka. And perhaps, get her out of here. He had been keeping an eye on her through the Force. She was distressed, wanting to get out of the temple because she felt alone. But she wasn't.

But, there was something else. An emotion he discreetly reconized as love. Suddenly, he felt jealous. Who was she in love? Did they love her back? And most importanly: Did she like him?

It may not seem like it, but Luke could remember clearly what felt for another person. Yet, he'd never really felt it. Yes, he had loved his family, hell, he'd even loved Han as if he were the brother he'd never had at on point. But now they were all gone. And it was his fault.

He could remember Han's death. It had been just hours after the smuggler had saved him from freezing to death on Hoth. It had been an eariler time. A time when he had still been part of the Rebellion.

_Luke through the snow. He grunted as he nearly fell. The stuff was nee-deep, but having a base on Hoth had been a good idea. Until now._

_The battle raged all around him. He so very muched wish he could make it all go away. Several of his friends had died in the battle. And he knew more would soon join those numbers._

_"Luke!" One of the snowspeeders came in for a quick landing next to him. It sent snow everywhere, and the ice crystals fell all over Luke, only adding to how cold he was. The canopy of the ship opened to reveal Wedge. Behind him was the slumped form of Hobbie._

_"Hobbie," he said going to him. Wedge grabbed his arm._

_"He's dead, Luke. I'd hate to mess with him, but we need to get out of here. We're not going to survive if we don't." Luke had merely nodded and helped lift the dead man out of the speeder. He whispered an apology to the downed gunner, then got in the speeder._

_They raced across Hoth, back to the battle, trying to see if anyone else needed help. Wedge had insisted Luke pilot, saying "Face it, you're a lot better pilot than I am. Now let's go!" Luke had rolled his eyes at his friend, but otherwise had paid him no mind._

_Luke was about to go help Rogue 5 bring down another AT-AT, but something caught his attention. It was the _Falcon_._

_Han and Leia were going to make it off Hoth._

_But, in that terrible moment, another AT-AT fired at the ship. It hit, dead on. The engines faltered, lights flickered, and it fell._

_"Wedge!" Luke yelled. "The _Falcon _made it out, but it's been hit!"_

_He heard the man curse. "Go on! We need to make sure they're all right!" But he needn't tell Luke that. He was already on his way._

_They landed the snowspeeder and went over to the _Falcon_. The ship was in bad shape, exhaust ports were pouring steam and electrical wires sparked. Luke instantly ran in, fearing the worst. He burst into the ruins of the cockpit and saw Leia unconscious on the floor. Han lay a few feet away, as did Chewie. They were both covered in blood. Threepio lay in a corner, broken beyond repair._

_ "Han! Leia!" he cried. Leia stirred, but Han remained still. The veiwport had been shattered and transparisteel lay in shattered bits all around the cockpit._

_"Leia." He crouched next to her._

_"L-Luke?"_

_"It's okay."_

_"Han," she said. "Is he-Is he alright?"_

_Luke glanced sorrowfully at the former smuggler and wookiee. He went over to then. Chewie had a faint pulse, but it was quickly fading. Han was a different matter._

_He was dead._

_He had lost too much blood. By the way he was positioned, it looked like he and Chewie had tried to shield Leia. He felt a tear run down his cheek. They were gone. Dead. Two more of his friends he would never see again._

_"Luke?"_

_Leia had her arm slightly raised. She tried to get by up, but Luke quickly forced her back down._

_"Luke?"_

_"Don't." His voice was shaky._

_"Where's Han? Chewie?"_

_Luke swallowed, pain showing in his eyes. "They-They didn't make it."_

_Tears welled up in Leia's eyes. She got up, pushing Luke away and brushing off the pain. She crawled over to Han's body. Tears streamed down her face. Luke joined her. His best friend, his brither in everything but blood, was dead._

_One of many, Luke had to remind himself. One of the many you will never see again._

* * *

***sniffs* I don't know about anyone else, but I felt so bad writing this. Han's death. *crys***

**Hope everyone enjoys it. I know it's a short chapter, but I feel I covered a lot with it.**

**Oh and, "SURPRISE!" I updated! And it's not Saturday or Sunday! A few guests reviewed and their reviews just got me all pumped full with excitement. Believe it or not, I had a lot of trouble writing this. I knew I was going to make it take place during the Battle of Hoth, but once I started writing this, I _had _to watch _Empire._**

**- Khaos**


	10. Chapter X

**Setting Things Straight**

* * *

**Chapter X**

Ahsoka grumbled to herself. The masters kept coming in, looking at her with spiteful expressions, then leaving. She wanted to yell at then. She had, in fact, yelled at one of the Knights.

"Take a holo! It'll last longer!" That had been what she had yelled. The Knight, a human male about thirty years of age, had seemed startled. After he'd left, no one else had came in. Good riddance, she thought.

Then Luke had come in.

Ahsoka's anger had instantly vanished. He strode in confidently. He had a crooked smile on her face. She recognized that look. Anakin usually had it whenever he had done something stupid or funny. Only, she had to admit, the way his face was, even with the scar, he looked more handsome than Anakin ever could.

"What did you do?" she asked.

He gave her a wry smile, making her want to blush. Yet, she hid it well. She couldn't help but notice his presence seemed more enjoyable. More bright. It took her a moment to realize the darkness that seemed to cling around him was all but gone. She mentally smiled, glad for him.

"I just gave dear old dad a shove up. He deserved it." He sat down beside her. "I never thought cryptic hints and answers would be so useful till now."

She chuckled, shaking her head. She didn't even want to know what he had said to Anakin.

"I hope you put him in his place." She looked at him. His eyes were a beautiful shade of crystalline blue. They now held more emotion. Happiness, despair, and something else she couldn't recognize. She loved him. Deep down, she knew it. Luke understood her better than anyone else in the temple, even though they had just met.

"Well," Luke said. "I think I may've pissed him off a little more. Now I understand why he tuned to the Dark Side. He's impulsive, arrogant, and thinks the world should think highly of him. At least he's more reasonable in my time." He looked away. "And I'd hate to admit it, but he was actually a good father. Maybe taking a walk to the Dark Side helped him in some way."

"Don't think like that Luke," she said. "I can see it n your eyes. The horror. You need to change our future. He manipulated you, didn't he?" At the look he gave her, she knew the answer was yes.

"But it wasn't all his fault." His voice was hoarse. "He began my journey towards the Dark Side. He didn't cause me all of my pain. I watched as he was killed, right before my eyes. It was all _Palpatine_'s fault!"

As his anger spiked, the room seemed to grow darker. However, Ahsoka didn't notice this.

"Palpatine?"

"Yes. Your Supreme Chancellor is _very_ supreme in my time. The self-proclaimed emperor," he spat. Suddenly he gave a humorless laugh. "Well not anymore. I killed the bastard after he tried to kill my sister."

"I'm sorry_—_"

"Padawan Ahsoka Tano." One of the temple guards said from the door. "It's time." She sighed. She glanced back at Luke. He looked up at her.

"Good luck," he said. His voice was hollow. She really couldn't blame him, after what he went through. Not knowing what came over her, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks." She smiled then walked over to the center of the room. She noticed Anakin standing by the doorway with an expression crossed between shock and anger. She simply glared at him, not caring what he thought.

* * *

Luke touched his cheek in shock. Ahsoka had kiss him. Was he the one she liked? This and a million other questions ran through his head.

He felt hostile eyes on him. He looked up to see Anakin standing in the doorway, glaring at him. Had he seen that? He couldn't help but cast a wry smirk in his direction. It was weird, he thought. He was facing his father and his father's padawan. Ahsoka liked him, and had somehow grown feeling for him. He wasn't afraid to admit it, but he felt the same way about Ahsoka.

Anakin. . . He was something else. To put it lightly, the man hated his guts. It was weird to think about since the man is (will be?) his father. Vader was—weirdly enough—a much kinder person than Anakin. It was just plain odd to think about since they were one in the same, just different sides to one man. Like Sylon was to him.

Luke watched as Ahsoka as the platform rose up. Above, all the members of the Jedi Council were seated.

"Padawan Tano, serious charges against you. How plead you?" Yoda began.

"Not guilty, Master." Ahsoka said. "I would never take the lives of innocents. The values of the Jedi are sacred to me."

"There is evidence to the contrary. You were alone with Letta Turmond when she died. Can you explain this?" Ki-Adi-Mundi said.

"Someone used the Force against her."

"Which brings us to Ventress." Plo Koon stated. "Can you explain your association with her?"

"We had a mutual understanding. I thought she was helping me."

"Did she help you acquire the nanodroid weaponry found when you were apprehended—the same devices used in the bombing of the temple?" Mace Windu pressed.

"No! I was set up and deceived. As you are being deceived now."

"Then the question is, Padawan Tano, who is deceiving us?" Ahsoka suddenly looked unsure. She glanced at all the masters then down below her. She gave Anakin a fleeting glance before her eyes landed on Luke. Windu noticed this.

"Luke Vader," he said. "Do you know the answer to the question?" Luke sighed. He knew that this was going to happen. He nodded, but otherwise stayed silent. The temple guards ushered him towards the platform. Once he stepped on, the outer ring rose up with the rest. He now stood before the council.

"Yes, Master Windu," he said, speaking at last. "I know who is deceiving you. In fact, he's been deceiving you for a little over twelve years." Some of the council members seemed startled by this. Most waited for him to continue. He sighed, knowing what he was about to say would cause chaos.

"Your Supreme Chancellor Palpatine is the one who has been deceiving you." Everyone started yelling, not believing this.

"That's impossible!" The yell had reached his ears over the rest of the yelling. The council members quieted down, all looking at the on who had spoken: Anakin Skywalker.

"The Chancellor is a good man!"

"Of course you would think that!" Luke said with vehemence. "You are too blinded by the friendship he created between the two of you to see the truth! Palpatine is a Sith Lord! He is the Sith Master, Darth Sidious."

"Lies!" Anakin shouted. "I know Palpatine—"

"Only because he allows you! I promised myself I wouldn't tell of this yet, but apparently you all must know. Hours before I was born, a fallen Jedi turned Sith attacked the Jedi Temple by order of Palpatine. He issued an order to the clone army; an order know as Execute Order 66. This order caused the clones to turn against the Jedi, calling them traitors, and killing them before they even knew what had happened. Very few survived." The masters looked shocked at the revelation, but Luke wasn't done yet.

"The Jedi were scattered across the galaxy, leaving the temple unguarded. The apprentice marched into the temple, using his appearance as a guise to fool the others. The remaining Jedi in the temple fought, but were soon killed as well." Luke bit his lip. "The Sith then went into the council chambers, which is where the younglings were staying for protection. He slaughtered all of them. No mercy, no guilt." Most of the Jedi held horrified expressions. Yoda looked solemn, his ears drooping in sadness and defeat.

"The apprentice's name was Darth Vader." He turned and looked Anakin straight in the eye. "And Darth Vader is you. He is the monster you become because of Palpatine's lies."

Anakin's eyes were wide. Luke could only imagine what was going through his father's head.

"Wait." Windu said all of a sudden. "You said your name was Vader. Does that mean—"

"Yes. Darth Vader was my father. But before him, Anakin Skywalker was. My name—my _real_ name—is Luke Skywalker."

* * *

**Well, how about that? Sorry it took me so long to update, but I got distracted... again. Oh, and you can thank ATTICUSCHASE for the update. They sent me a PM saying, and I quote "update right now!"**

**Anyways, I'm so glad so many of you like this story! Thanks to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed! You guys are great! I'll try to update more this week since it's Spring Break (YEAH!). I really have nothing better to do since it still feels like winter where I live. I don't like the cold! Well, I don't like the heat either. Why can't the temp. stay at around 70 degrees F? Life would be so much better!**

**Off topic. Please review! I love to know what people think of my work!**

**- Khaos**


	11. Chapter XI

**Setting Things Straight**

* * *

**Chapter XI**

Anakin sputtered in shock. The Jedi Council was wide-eyed. All their attention was focus on Luke and what he had just said.

"Th-that's not true. . ." Anakin said. It didn't sound very convincing. It was more like he was trying to tell himself it was a lie. But it wasn't. Proof was standing right in front of him. His _son_ was standing in front of him. Needless to say, reality just gave him a hard smack.

"Is it not?" Luke chastised. "I'm I not proof enough? I look like you, and I'm sure everyone in this room can feel the power I hold in the Force. Power that can only be matched by that of yours."

As much as Anakin hated to admit it, Luke was right. Then another thought occurred to him.

"How is Palpatine the Sith Lord?" He saw some of the council murmuring to one another. He figured he must have asked a question they were all wondering. Luke grimaced.

"He's been hiding from the Order, posing as the chancellor. He's stayed in power this long because he is a Sith. He's convinced most of everyone that he's "perfect" as you might say." Luke's eyes landed back on Anakin once again. "He's also been posing as your friend. The man you can go to. You talk to him of your frustrations. While you didn't know it, he's been using this against you. When thee time comes, he'll use _her_ against you." Luke dared not say his mother's name. He knew better that that. Anakin's eyes widened at this revelation.

"Her?" It was Mace who spoke this time. "Is it your mother?" His cold eyes shifted to Anakin. "And your. . . wife?"

Anakin bowed his head in shame. "Yes Master." He looked around to the council. "I am married. I've been since after the battle of Geonosis."

"To who?" Mace's voice was as hard as steel. It was easy to see that the Korun Jedi Master was not happy.

"To Padmé." It was silent, but everyone present heard it. There were shouts.

"You're married—"

"—a senator—"

"—politicians." The last one came from Obi-Wan. Anakin couldn't help but send his master a wry smile.

Mace spoke again, making the people who were still talking hush. "Perhaps we are having a trial for the wrong Jedi."

Before he could continue, Luke spoke up. "No!" The glare he sent Mace was impressive. His eyes seemed to hold some untold darkness that said "do anything and you certainly will regret it". Mace had to admit, usually no one could hold up against his glares, but this boy's glare even scared him slightly.

"I know my father has disobeyed the Jedi Code, but is love such a bad thing? It may cause you to do some bad things, but it can also reverse the effect. Besides, if you take on a padawan, aren't you admitting yourselves to a relationship? Most of the padawans eventually look up to you, not only as their master, but as a mother or father figure." Little did he know, Luke had just opened the Jedi's eyes. They now saw the boy in a new light. He held much wisdom. Wisdom beyond his years.

Someone cleared their throat. Everyone's attention turned to Ahsoka. "Not to be rude or anything, but shouldn't we be getting back to my trial?"

"Truthfully," Mace said. "I have no idea where to take your trail from here."

"Tarkin wants her expelled from the order." Shaak Ti said.

"Then expel her." Everyone turned to Luke in shock. Ahsoka balled her fist and gave him a hard punch to the shoulder. He winced slightly and rubbed the spot where she hit him.

"Shavit! _That _hurt!" He flinched as he felt where his shoulder had once broken cracked again. A few of the masters chuckled at his misfortune. A few had small smiles on their faces. They could tell they had become friends, even though they had only know each other for a short time.

Ahsoka was about to punch him again, but Luke stopped her. "Wait! I didn't mean it like that!" He straightened himself, but still held his reinjured shoulder. It had been broken a long time ago, during his time with the Rebellion, but that didn't stop it from hurting.

"If Tarkin wants her expelled so bad, expel her. But once we prove her innocence," A wry smile twisted across his features, "and perhaps make a fool of Tarkin, she can rejoin the order. That is, if she wants."

Ahsoka sighed but gave Luke a small smile. "I have to admit, it is a good plan." The masters had to agree with her. Some still had smiles on their face at the remark of "making a fool of Tarkin". Truthfully, they wanted to see it.

"Alright," Mace even had a small smile on his face. "As of right now, Ahsoka Tano is no longer part of the Jedi Order." And with that, the trial ended. The platform lowered and Luke was met with the face of his father.

"Um, Luke. . . I'm, uh—"

"Sorry? It's alright. You didn't know."

"Yeah." Anakin looked at Ahsoka then back at Luke. "What was that I saw when I came in here?"

Ahsoka blushed. Luke looked at her. "I was kind of wondering the same thing."

Ahsoka looked Luke in the eyes. "You found me and helped me. I know it's kind of weird, but I feel connected to you." She looked away, embarrassed. "I-I like you. I mean, I've like someone before—"

"Lux." Anakin said knowingly. She glared at him causing him to raise his hands in defense.

"—but your different." She looked at the two of them. Seeing how similar, yet how different they both were. "I know it's messed up, since you're his son and he's my master. Plus, you're from a different time."

Anakin put a reassuring hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. "Truthfully, like you said, this is all messed up. Besides," he looked at Luke to see a slight blush creeping onto his face. "I know you both like each other. Just admit it!"

They both glared at the Knight causing him to back away. "Alright. I'll just go. Don't have too much fun—" He was cut off when a rather powerful Force Push sent him flying out the doorway. He hit the wall outside with a muffled thud.

His mind registered that two of the masters, Obi-Wan and Mace, happened to be standing in the hallway. They took one look at him laughed. He also heard Luke and Ahsoka laughing.

"Bye Skyguy!"

"Hope _you_ had fun!"

* * *

**Ta-da! Hope everyone like this chapter. Kind of boring, but I had fun writing the last part. I didn't even think of that till I got there. Anakin's sure gonna be sore in the morning! Oh, and sorry about this. I had to fix some things that someone pointed out to me. Sorry!**

**I'm glad everyone like this story so far. Oh, and to the Guest who reviewed, I hope this answers some of your questions. Glad you like it!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You keep me writing! I'll try to have the next chapter up by this weekend. Well, till then, bye!**

**- Khaos**


	12. Chapter XII

**- Setting Things Straight -**

* * *

**- Chapter XII -**

"So I'm just going to hand myself over to Tarkin?" Ahsoka yelled in outrage.

"No." Luke told her. "I'm going to stay there whether that little pain in the neck likes it or not."

"I've noticed you seem to have a—"

"A problem with him? Yea, I do. The bastard blew up my sister's home planet."

Ahsoka looked at him with wide eyes. "How can you destroy a planet?"

Luke sighed. It wasn't one of annoyance, but of contempt. "Palpatine had a battle station built called the Death Star. It had enough fire power to rip an entire planet to pieces. My sister, who was the princess of Alderaan and one of the leader of the Galactic Alliance, the Rebellion against the Empire, was on board. At the time, I was blind to my heritage. I didn't know hardly anything about the Force, just that my father had supposedly been a Jedi."

Ahsoka, despite herself, hadn't interrupted. She knew this hadn't happened yet, but finding out it had, and possibly could again was a shock.

"My father was there to oversee everything while the station itself was in Tarkin's control. Tarkin gave the order to have Alderaan destroyed while my sister, Leia, was forced to watch."

"That's terrible!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"Yeah. If he hadn't have died when I blew the thing up, lets just say he'd be begging for his death." Ahsoka knew he was joking but something dark flashed through his eyes. In a way he had meant it. Something else also came to her mind. He knew how to interrogate someone. He knew the limits every different type of person could take. But this didn't bother her. After all, it was all behind him, right?

"Ahsoka?" She was snapped out of her musings. She looked to Luke to see him looking at her with obvious concern. She felt her cheeks growing hot. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Just. . . thinking."

"Yea, well," he cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "About what you said back there. . . About you liking me. . ."

Ahsoka blushed, making her skin seem brighter if possible. She cleared her throat nervously. "Um, yea. I, um. . ."

They stopped walking. Luke turned to her. She looked around. There was no one else there.

"Ahsoka, you said you felt. . . connected to me." She didn't reply but rather looked away. Shock radiated through her when she felt his hand softly caress her cheek, making her look at him.

"I—I felt it too." Her eyes widened slightly at that. "And I'm willing to give it a chance."

"You—You are?"

"Yes." She realized they had been leaning into one another. Before she knew it his lips were pressed firmly onto hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, enjoying the moment. The kiss was gentle, sweet, nothing like she had expected. She kissed him back. There was a spark that she was sure radiated through both of their bodies. When they pulled apart he rested his forehead onto her's.

"Wow. . ." She said.

A smile graced his lips. "I know."

* * *

Luke had a blank expression as he walked through the facility. He looked back at the prisoner. She hadn't shut up for the past half an hour. It was a good thing her trial was the next day.

"How could you?" Ahsoka shouted. "I thought you were my friend!"

"Commander, I'm sorry, but will you shut up!" It took most of Luke's self control not to laugh. The clone—Rex—was trying to be polite, but he sounded extremely irritated.

"Rex." Luke said. "I'll take it from here. I don't think she'll go very far."

Rex nodded. He seemed hesitate at first, though.

"Go tell Tarkin of our arrival. I'll escort Tano to her cell." Rex nodded and walked off. Luke sighed. Ahsoka had told him that Rex was a friend, but he didn't trust any of the clones. His time in the Rebellion had taught him that much.

_"Good job on the acting."_ Luke told Ahsoka. Although she frowned and trudged forward, she projected her amusement through the Force.

_"I take pride in it."_ Ahsoka huffed in annoyance as Luke opened the cell. Truthfully, he was just as unhappy about his plan as she was.

Luke stood silently, waiting. He felt Tarkin's presence before the man in question appeared. "Ahsoka Tano." He said. He acted just as Leia had described. A stuck up, power hungry man in a high position he didn't deserve. Luke wished he could just kill him right then and there. It would be quick and easy revenge for killing thousands and blowing up Alderaan in the future. Luke took a calming breath. If he killed Palpatine, there would be no Death Star. Alderaan would still be a planet, rather than rubble. He had to wait.

"Tarkin." Ahsoka replied with unbridled hatred.

"You have caused us quiet a bit of trouble. No matter. You will be dead by tomorrow afternoon."

Luke _really_ wanted to kill Tarkin now. Confident bastard. He was so sure of everything. Tarkin would surely be in a surprise tomorrow then. Luke hadn't told Ahsoka of his plan. He would be exposing himself. He would have to upstage Palpatine. The old man would have to reveal himself. It had a possibility Luke wouldn't come out alive. He had left his belt with the TYME1600 back at the temple. He'd told his father to give it to Ahsoka when if he died, or if he disappeared. He'd read about time paradoxes. He had planned for this for months. His self in the alternate timeline would regain his memories. He had set device to take her to the exact time he had disappeared. They would be together. Luke had never felt this for anyone. Love. It was foreign to him.

"I'll be going now," Tarkin continued. He looked to Luke. "I assume the Jedi sent you to make sure she doesn't escape?"

"Yes, sir." Luke said.

"Good. We don't need her escaping. She must pay for her crimes against the Republic!" As he left, Luke and Ahsoka shared a look. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Okay, what can I say? Sorry? I am really, really really, really, _really_ sorry. I had writers block. Star Wars just wasn't compatible with my brain for the past few months. Sorry.**

**Please tell me what you think! Oh, and I won't update unless I get at least ten reviews. I need to know what you think! Without your input I'm not inspired to write. So, all in all, REVIEW!**

**-Khaos**


	13. Chapter XIII

**- Setting Things Straight -**

* * *

**-Chapter XIII**

Luke pinched the bridge of his nose and let out an irritated sigh. Tarkin's mere presence was driving him nuts. Not to mention, he was so close to Palpatine. He could feel the man's presence not too far away. He had to give it to him though, Palpatine knew how to hide. He was dimming his Force signature down just enough to hide the Dark Side. No wonder the Jedi couldn't tell they were being deceived. Luke however could feel the Sith as plain as day. Spending so much time around Palpatine in his time had made him able to sense his master's presence from his father's old ship, the _Executor_, from halfway across the galaxy.

_"Luke?"_ He didn't look up. Keeping his face expressionless, he replied.

_"Yes, Ahsoka?"_

_"How long have we been here?"_

He sighed. It wasn't Ahsoka that was irritating him. It had been well over twelve hours since they had arrived. The Coruscanti sun had risen. He could feel Ahsoka's anxiety through the Force. She was scared. He could understand that. She was facing her potential death. She was brave. In fact, Ahsoka reminded him a lot of Leia. They would get along goo together, he mused.

_"Too long,"_ he told her. _"Don't worry. Father–Anakin–has Padmé fighting in your defense."_

_"Why don't you call Senator Amidala mother?" _It was such an innocent question, but it brought Luke great sadness.

_"Because. . . I never knew her."_

_"Oh. . . I'm sorry."_

He was about to reply, but the door at the end of the corridor slid open. Tarkin stepped out along with several clone troopers.

"Time for your trial, Padawan Tano."

* * *

"Are you sure you've got everything covered?" Anakin asked.

Padmé turned to him, giving him a slight glare. "Yes, Ani. I know what I'm doing!"

Anakin smiled. He brought her in for a hug. "I can't wait for you to meet Luke."

Padmé gave him a skeptical look. "I don't know. Time travel? Our son?"

"Don't forget, Luke said something about a twin sister." Anakin said with a smile.

Padmé rolled her eyes. "Twins? Great. Just what I need, little Anakins." Anakin let out a laugh at that.

"Hopefully."

Padmé snorted. "Only you would think that was a blessing!"

"You're right, Angel." Anakin leaned in and gave her a kiss. He was glad they didn't have to hide anymore. Luke had helped the Order in more ways than one already. "You should get going." Padmé nodded, but gave him a smile before leaving.

Anakin shook his head in amusement before turning around. Suddenly, something felt off. Someone was close, and they had a dark presence in the Force. His hand instantly went to his lightsaber, which hung from his belt. He walked quietly. Whoever the person was, they were about to turn the corner. Before they did, Anakin jumped out and ignited his lightsaber. The person yelled and Force jumped out of the way.

"Watch it! Do you _want_ to take someone's head off?"

Anakin looked to the person in surprise. "Ventress."

He extinguished his lightsaber before offering her a hand. She raised an eyebrow.

"Why the peace offering all of the sudden?"

Anakin shrugged. "Ahsoka tried to defend you during her trial."

Ventress's eyes widened. "She did? She told me she would try to help me."

Anakin offered her a small smile. "I know we've been enemies in the past, bu everything is about to change. How would you like a chance at redemption? A chance within the order?"

Ventress's shock came close to overwhelming him. She narrowed her eyes. "Why are you doing this? I don't deserve it."

"You were led down a wrong path. Everyone should have a chance at redemption."

"Like Sylon," she muttered.

Anakin looked at her in surprise. "You've met Luke?"

"Yes," she said, nodding. "He reminded me a lot of myself. How is he?"

Anakin rubbed the back of his neck. He quickly explained to her the whole situation of who Luke was. He didn't know why, but Ventress seemed to be coming back into the light. Luke must have said something to her, or done something, that had set her of the path to redemption.

"You're son?" Ventress said. "Maybe that's why his presence felt so similar."

Anakin nodded. "It was quiet a shock." He frowned. "I'd love to sit here and chat, but Ahsoka's trial is about to begin. Luke told me he has something planned that is going to change both mine and his future."

Ventress offered him a small smile. "I actually came here today to support your padawan. I guess coming wasn't a mistake after all."

Anakin nodded. "Come on. Let's go." They both took off to go see the trial. Anakin had a feeling little good was going to come out of this day, but brushed it off. The future would be bright. Soon enough.

* * *

Ahsoka closed her eyes as she was led towards the platform. The Masters were present, as we a few higher ranking Knights. She had seen Barriss. Her friend had looked oddly satisfied. Luke had left. He had said something about putting his plan into action. What plan? What was Luke planning?

He only opened her eyes again to see Padmé to one side of her and Tarkin to the other.

"Ahsoka Tano." She looked up to see Palpatine. "You have been charged with sedition against the Jedi Order and the Republic itself." She saw one of the far doors to the chamber open. To her surprise, Anakin and Ventress both stepped out. They both stayed in the shadows.

"This court will decide your fate." Palpatine continued. Ahsoka let out a sigh. This was the moment. The moment of truth. She only wondered how it would play out.

* * *

**I'm being nice this time. I didn't get ten reviews, but I really didn't want to get on anyones nerves. I only have one thing to saw: REVIEW! I don't even want to update anymore! I've seen how many people have read or even just viewed this story and it's chapters. There are only a few people out there who I know will review this when I update. I'm not mad at them, just the rest of you who are so inconsiderate! Now, go type something, I don't care if it's just a quick "Great chapter!" or "Good job." As long as it doesn't say "UPDATE!" I'm fine.  
**

**Also! I've got a small little present to my readers: the plot lines to Star Wars Episodes 7, 8, and 9!**

**Link: . **

**Have fun reading!**

**-Khaos**


	14. Chapter XIV

**- Setting Things Straight -**

* * *

**- Chapter XIV -**

Luke let out slow shallow breaths as he crept along the corridors of the Senate Hall. This was it. This was going to be the moment of truth. He let out one final breath before pulling his hood up. He concentrated for a moment. His anger, his fear, his hatred. He opened his eyes and they glowed a brilliant gold before settling into a mix of gold and blue. He had promised himself he wouldn't turn back, but immersing himself in the Dark Side was the only way to fool Palpatine. He would notice the Dark Side concentrating around someone other than himself. That was what he needed.

Luke had also told the Jedi that when the time came that most, if not all, of them would just pass out. The Force was a powerful thing, but even the most powerful wielders could fall to it's power. He was including himself in the mix. It was a possibility he would die today. He just hoped Palpatine would go straight to hell with him.

* * *

"Prosecution, you may begin your arguments," Palpatine stated. He then sat down. Discreetly, he used the Force to identify everyone pesent. The Jedi Masters Council was present, along with several higher ranking knights. However, a young padawan stood out among the group. He noticed something off about her signature. He mentally smiled to himself as he discovered the Dark Side had taken it's toll on her. She was the reason Tano was here.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Anakin. Anger spiked within his being as he saw Ventress was was with his future apprentice. What was going on here? Why were they standing together like old friends and not attacking one another like the enemies they were? He would have to meditate on it later. The future was changing before his very eyes. And he couldn't identify the reason why!

"Former Padawan Tano," Tarkin began. "I shall prove that your were the mastermind behind the attack on the Jedi temple," He took a moment to look around at everyone before continuing. "And that once your accomplices had carried out your orders you eliminated them, one by one."

"When you are found guilty, I ask the court that the full extent of the law be brought down upon you, including penalty death."

Palpatine watched as Ahsoka glared at Tarkin. It was rather amusing. She seemed confident. A little too confident for one that was about to be sentenced to death. But, there was fear. Deep down. She was afraid. It pleased him. She should be afraid.

Palpatine listened silently as Tarkin and Amidala bantered back and forth. Amidala gave a good cause, but Tarkin obviously had the upper hand. All the while, Palpatine noticed something through the Force. Someone was just outside the court room. The person's signature was young, about Anakin's age. But the mystery person's presence was considerable darker, immersed in the Dark Side.

Palpatine drank in the power the person held. Their power was only matched by his and Anakin's. He had to find out who this person was. And perhaps, have an apprentice he wouldn't even have to turn. Yes, this person could easily help him in his plan. Palpatine looked to Anakin. He wouldn't even have to turn Skywalker. He could have a young apprentice of equal power. Perfect.

"It appears the court has come to a decision." Tarkin's words brought him out of his musings. He realized he had missed the entire case, but he didn't care. His next apprentice was outside the court room. All he had t do was lure him in.

Palpatine stood up after receiving the notice from one of his aides. "Before the accusation I would like to say something. I'm sure many of you look at this former Jedi and think that surely she cannot be this murderer, saboteur, that they speak of. " As he began talking, the doors at the far end of the court room opened. He internally frowned upon looking at the person who came in afterwards. It was obviously a young man, but he realized it was the same person he'd felt all throughout the session.

"And yet," he continued, ignoring the man's yellow gaze on him. "Think of all the times we have been fooled by the Separatists, and how they have infiltrated the Republic, and ask yourself "Is this just another Separatists scheme"?"

Before anyone else could say a word, the man at the far end of the room spoke up. "By her? No. But, by you? Definitely." By this time, everyone present had turned their attention to him. He walked casually into the room, everyone's eyes following him. The Jedi seemed tense, but they weren't acting. Why?

"Who are you?" Tarkin exclaimed. "You are not prohibited to–" The man outstretched his hand and in an instant, Tarkin's neck came close to snapping.

"You know exactly who I am, you traitorous bastard."

Tarkin let out a gasp that obviously didn't come easy. "Y–You!"

He let out a humorless laugh. "Yes. _Me_." Tarkin fell to the floor, nearly half dead. The man then directed his attention to Palpatine.

"Come on Sidious. We both know I'm telling the truth."

Palpatine frowned. He didn't know how this man, the very man he knew nothing about until now, knew the truth of who he was. "I believe you have me confused with someone else. Who is this "Sidious"?"

"You. Palpatine. Sidious. Whatever your name is." He walked froward to where he was now standing almost in front of him. "All I know is that your statement was true. But, it was about yourself."

The people in the court were beginning to mummer. They wanted to know what was going on. Ahsoka was looking at Luke like he was crazy. Apparently he wanted to die. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Barriss trying to sneak out, but Anakin had her blocked. Was this the plan? If so, she could tell it was going to be chaotic.

"You accuse me of being a traitor?" Palpatine acted like he was offended.

"No. I know the truth, _Darth _Sidious." That caused an uproar. People were yelling, and starting arguments. They had to know if this was the truth. Palpatine didn't answer. He merely glared at the boy before him. He realized his anger and hatred had become out of control. Te Jedi could feel his presence. They knew who and what he was.

"Silence, _boy._"

Luke cracked a grin as he lowered his hood. "Now that's the Palpatine I know."

Sidious's fingers twitched towards his robes pocket and soon his lightsaber was in hand. Luke summoned his to hand in response. The sound of the weapons being ignited caused many to run for the exits. Luke and Palpatine stood eying each other. One prepared to strike and so the fight began.

* * *

**Well, this was a little slower, and I'm sorry for that. Also, I feel like an ass for my last author's note. The link for the scripts is on my profile if anyone want to read them. I'm sorry for that too.**

**So, what did everyone think of this chapter? I would like to know. Sorry if the next updates are slow, but I've fallen into a state of depression and I'm also just bored. But I'll trying to update! This is really close to the ending. Sadly. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible!**

**- Khaos**


	15. Chapter XV

**Setting Things Straight**

* * *

**Chapter XV  
**

Palpatine let out a feral growl of anger as he launched himself at Luke. The Sith Lord swung his lightsaber in a downward arc, only for it to be intercepted by Luke's.

"Who are you, _boy_?" Palpatine snarled as he parried one of Luke's close blows.

Luke looked his former master straight in the eye. Palpatine's eyes widened as the boy's eyes turned a bright blue, fueled by the Light Side of the Force.

"My name is Luke," he said. "And I am going to kill you just as I have before!"

Luke brought his lightsaber around and would've taken Palpatine's arm off if he hadn't jumped out of the way. Palpatine jumped behind Luke and was about to strike when his feet were knocked from beneath him. He looked up to see Anakin peering down at him.

"Anakin! Help me!"

Anakin merely looked down at him with betrayal before kicking him in the face. Palpatine gripped his nose in pain. It was surely broken.

"I won't help you, you heartless bastard. I'm helping my family, not the person who wanted me to turn to the Dark Side!" There was steel in Anakin's voice. Palpatine felt danger spike through the Force and rolled out of the way before Luke brought down his lightsaber on his head.

How had everything gone so wrong? He focused his attention to Luke as the boy chuckled. "You wish to know how everything went so wrong? I'll give you a hint," the distraction was enough and Anakin used the Force and sent him flying across the room.

"You came into our lives." The elder Skywalker growled.

"Anakin please, you must understand! The Republic is failing! Your Order is corrupt! It is only a matter of time–"

"Until what? Until you give the order to have the Jedi exterminated? Or until you turn me into a monster?"

Palpatine, was to say, dumbfounded. How had Anakin found out about his plans? It wasn't possible. He had kept a close eye on the future through the Force and everything had gone correctly! Something must have changed. But what?

The Sith Lord's eyes went to Luke who stood in a battle ready position. The boy's shaggy blonde hair going every which way, his blue eyes staring at Palpatine with complete and total hatred. It was only then did he take in the similarity. There was a bond; he could sense it through the Force. It was strong, yet he was positive they hadn't know each other long.

The boy was Anakin's son. It was uncanny; the resemblance between the two. Although Luke looked as if he'd been drug through far deeper hell than Anakin could've ever been. And he had a feeling he was the cause. He was the reason Luke was in this time; to destroy him.

For the first time, Palpatine felt scared. The Force seemed to spark with electricity. Father and son, descendants of the Force itself; side by side. He called his lightsaber back to hand and began to attack Anakin in a flurry of strikes. Luke came up from behind him and he had just enough time to wretch the second lightsaber from his hand. This time Anakin and Luke attacked together. Palpatine tried in vain to hole them off, but he was weakening. He realized he wasn't going to win against the two in a fair fight. It just wasn't possible.

Palpatine gathered his remaining strength and lashed out with the Force, sending Anakin flailing across the room while Luke got blown backwards into a wall. Palpatine threw the lightsaber that he had that belonged to Luke at the boy. He took dark satisfaction in the pain filled yell that emitted form the boy.

Anakin got up too late to see Palpatine throw the lightsaber. Luke's eyes rolled back into his head as he slumped to the ground. His son had a deep gash that ran from his left hip all the way up to his right shoulder blade. His eyes darkened. Palpatine was going to pay for that!

"NO!" Anakin looked up in surprise. Ahsoka was on her knees in some of the surrounding wreckage. The Force churned around her in a frenzy. The cuffs that had been placed on her hands seemed to become old and brittle before breaking into many pieces. She extended her hands and both of Luke's lightsabers flew to her palms. She then unleashed a frenzy of attacks on Palpatine, not following any form or style, but simply making it up as she went.

Palpatine fought back to the best of his ability, but it was easy to see he was losing. Ahsoka's attacks never once faltered, getting most aggressive as they went. It was like an intricate dance. But only one could keep up while the other was left behind.

Anakin winced when Ahsoka spun around and took off Palpatine's right arm. The Sith screamed in pain. He tried to get back up, but he was too weak. It was in his eyes. He had lost. And to a former padawan, no less.

Ahsoka stepped forward, as if to finish Palpatine off, but hesitated. She glanced in Luke's direction, her shoulders sagging as she did so. The clanag of metal was heard as she dropped the lightsabers before rushing over to his side.

"Luke, please . . ." There were tears in her eyes. Luke's eyes fluttered lazily as he looked on to her.

"Ahsoka." He grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He then tried to smile, but winced as the pain hit him.

She smiled as the tears began to roll down her cheeks. Luke grunted in pain as her tried to move, but she held him still. However, she grew worried as he gave her a mournful look.

"Ahsoka . . . I'm not, I'm not going to . . . make it." He paused as his breath hitched. The pain he was going through was killing her on the inside. It just wasn't fair!

"No," she said softly, surprising herself. "Just hold on. _Please_."

Luke gave her a sad look. "I knew this would happen. My job, and time here . . . is done."

Ahsoka gasped as his form seemed to flicker. "But I love you!" She'd said it. Right now she didn't care who heard. She would shout it from the tallest building on Coruscant. She loved Luke Skywalker.

"I love you too." His form flickered again, giving an almost dull color to his appearance. "We'll be together . . . talk to Anakin . . ."

The dam broke as Ahsoka watched him fully disappear. She hand now grasped nothing. She wiped away her tears and stood up, albeit shakily, but proudly too. Something silver glinted out of the corner of her eye. She saw it was the two lightsabers she had dropped. _Luke's _lightsabers. She called them to hand and held onto them Luke may be gone, but she was going to keep whatever remnants of him that was left.

Anakin walked over to her and rested a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "You'll see him again," he whispered to her. "After all this is settled down, come see me." With that, he walked away, leaving Ahsoka to ponder over what her former master had just told her.

* * *

**Alright! There is chapter fifteen! Dun, dun, dun!**

**I'd like to say sorry for not updating in, what? A month? I think it's been exactly a month today. . . sorry. I've been caught up in, well, life. I hope everyone liked this! I rewrote it and rewrote it till this came out of it. I wasn't trying to rush anything, but it sure feels like it to me. I'm not really happy with this chapter, but you guys tell me what you think! Don't forget to review, because I love feedback!**

**- Khaos**


End file.
